World Is Mine
by Yume-no-Himeko
Summary: Arthur podia ser demasiado caprichoso, hasta muchas veces insoportable...pero para Alfred siempre seria el numero uno en el mundo y no importaba nada mas...


Disclaimer: Los personajes ni nada son míos, son propiedad de Hidekaz

La trama esta basada en un video echo por fans (aclaro, no es _totalmente_ mía la trama) que a su vez esta basado en la canción "World is mine" de Hatsune Miku

* * *

World Is Mine

Arthur se levantaba de su cama más temprano de lo normal para ir a desayunar y luego hacer algunas compras ya que ese mismo día tendría una cita con Alfred. Sonrió ante la idea de verse con él en la tarde, aunque luego se abofeteo mentalmente por haberse emocionado con una tontería.

Bajo a la cocina y preparo un poco del té que tanto le gustaba para tomarlo con algunos panecillos. Se suponía que tenían que verse a las 4: 00 p.m.

Vio el reloj apenas eran las 9 de la mañana, tenía mucho tiempo por perder así que decidió visitar al bastardo de Francia. Claro como suponía la visita termino con un Francis muy adolorido y una Inglaterra muy indignada y molesta.

Suspiro cuando salió de la casa de Francia, ¿No podía tener un día sin molestarlo con sus acosos sexuales? Prefirió ir mejor con Japón, el era siempre tan amable y educado. Platicando con el asiático se le fue le tiempo volando, cuando volvió a mirar su reloj ya eran las 3 de la tarde. Tenía que regresar a casa para arreglarse para su… cita… la palabra sonaba tan extraña, apenas se habían declarado una pareja oficial así que era normal sentirse nervioso para su primera cita formal ¿no?

Arthur se despidió de Kiku y le agradeció el haberlo recibido como buen caballero que era. Cuando llego a su casa apenas habían pasado 15 minutos, subió a su recamara y empezó a buscar la ropa que se pondría. El resultado de esto fue una habitación llena de ropa por todos lados y un Arthur frustrado por no encontrar que ponerse, estaba peor que una chica de 15 años.

Cuando se dio por vencido de seguir buscando, y pensó en ponerse lo mismo de todos los días tocaron el timbre, bajo con pesadumbre los escalones cuando su sirvienta no se digno a abrir. Al abrir la puerta jamás pensó que se sentiría feliz de ver a esa persona en su casa.

— ¡Francis!— exclamo el de ojos jade para jalar a Francia adentro de su casa, mientras que el otro se quedaba sin habla ante la reacción del inglés. Solo había ido a disculparse por lo de la mañana y tal vez probar suerte de nuevo, pero jamás se espero con que lo recibiera efusivamente, al contrario ya se preparaba para otro golpe. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el francés ya se encontraba en la habitación del más bajo.

— Mon amour ¿Qué te pasa jamás me habías tratado así?— pregunto Francis tratando de dar lógica a las acciones del inglés.

Pero a cambio de recibir una respuesta solo vio como Inglaterra se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada para susurrar algo que no llego a escuchar.

—Lo siento Anglaterre, pero no te escuche, ¿Podrías repetirlo?

De nuevo el menor solo pudo susurrar unas palabras solo unos decibeles más altos, sin llegar a los oídos de Francia.

—No te escuche, ¿Puedes decirlo más fuerte?— pidió de nuevo ya algo impaciente

— ¡QUE TENGO UNA CITA CON ALFRED Y NO SE QUE PONERME!— grito desesperado el rubio de ojos verdes y sonrojándose más de la cuenta.

—A verlo dicho antes, yo el experto en la moda podrá ayudarte, claro a cambio de algo—dijo el francés arrastrando lascivamente las últimas palabras, no se gano más que unos cuantos golpes de Arthur. Después de probar más de 50 pares de ropa, Francis miro a su "obra de arte" como él le llamaba. Había quedado perfecto.

—Ya te puedes ir— espeto el oji-verde, Francis solo suspiro. Cuando se dirigía a la puerta pudo escuchar un tenue "gracias". Sonrió para sí, el amor sí que cambiaba a las personas.

Cuando se hubo ido el francés miro el reloj, faltaban 15 para las 4, decidió bajar y tomar algo de té antes de irse. Cuando estuvo en la cocina notó como su mano temblaba al agarrar la tetera; esta algo nervioso por salir con su… ¿novio?, sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y relajarse.

Espero paciente a que Alfred llegara, ya que como buen novio el tenía que pasar por el, ahí iba de nuevo con esos pensamientos. Admitía que era cierto, si quería salir con él debía cumplir todos sus caprichos.

No paso mucho antes de que se escuchara sonar el timbre como loco. Era Alfred no había duda, era el único que tocaba de esa forma tan escandalosa. Frunció el seño y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué te pasa, no toques así el timbre lo vas a descomponer?— regaño el mayor, aunque por dentro estaba feliz de verlo.

—Lo siento Iggy, nos vamos— se disculpo el de lentes mostrándole una de esas sonrisas infantiles y juguetonas, que sabía, tanto le gustaban.

—Está bien— salió de su casa, al cohibido y sonrojado, no cabía duda de que en verdad estaba enamorado del norteamericano, pero jamás en su vida lo admitiría, primero dejaría de creer en las hadas.

—Oye Iggy, ese estilo te queda bien— menciono Alfred mientras miraba a Arthur de pies a cabeza.

—Gra…gracias— contesto bajando la cara

Caminaron por un buen rato, hablando animadamente, bueno más bien el que hablaba era Alfred mientras Arthur solo "escuchaba" a la persona que tenía delante.

El inglés deseaba internamente tomar la mano del oji-azul, pero claro con lo orgulloso que era jamás lo haría, solo miraba instintivamente su mano y luego la de Alfred, que se mantenían libres. El menor notó las insistentes miradas del oji-jade y sonrió. Tomo su mano bruscamente para luego recibir insultos de parte de Arthur.

— ¿QUE HACES?, YO NO TE PEDI QUE HAGARRARAS MI MANO, ERES DIOTA O QUE…- así siguió gritándole por más de una hora. Claro que aunque lo insultaba este no soltaba su mano.

Siguieron su caminata por el parque, hasta que se toparon con una niña que sollozaba y claro como buen héroe que era Estados unidos se acerco a la niña para ver que tenía, Arthur no hizo más que seguirlo.

— ¿Qué te pasa pequeña, porque lloras?— preguntó

La niña dejo de llorar por un momento para ver al joven que tenía enfrente.

—Mi gatito se quedo atorado en ese árbol— señalo la niña un árbol algo alejado del lugar en donde estaban

—No te preocupes pequeña, yo siendo un héroe, lo rescatare— exclamo Alfred con su pose de súper héroe.

Inglaterra solo vio como se alejaba y lo dejaba solo en aquel lugar con la pequeña, sintiéndose ignorado, se suponía que no debería hacerlo esperar, el era su NOVIO y era más importante que esa niña. Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que estaba celoso de una niña, una niña que apenas habían conocido ese día.

Cuando Alfred regreso, noto el seño fruncido de su amante, y suspiro así era él. Le entrego el gato a la niña que no cabía en sí de felicidad. Para luego prestarle toda su atención a su novio.

—Tengo hambre, llévame a comer— más que una petición eso parecía una orden. Alfred le sonrió tratando de bajar la tensión.

—Te parece bien si vamos a McDonald's— sugirió, era su sitio favorito para comer.

—Está bien— dijo más relajado el oji-verde

Después de comer, decidieron ir a la casa de Arthur ya que quedaba más cerca. En todo el camino Alfred no dejo de dar su monologo, ocasionando que su pareja se enojara por no ponerle atención y recibiendo varios insultos como "idiota", además de otros peores.

_Alfred me gustaría que supieras lo importante que eres para mí, pero eres un idiota que no se da cuenta de todo el amor que te profeso, se que tampoco eres sincero cuando estoy contigo. Tu mano sigue libre, como hace unas horas pero no me atrevo a tomarla ni tú a pedir la mía, a veces es demasiado molesto que no lo comprendas. _

Pensaba Arthur mientras llegaban a su casa. En cuanto abrió la puerta Alfred se abalanzo contra el dándole un beso apasionado pero a la vez dulce, quitándole la respiración. Al instante ya se encontraban en el cuarto de este, donde ninguno de los dos pensaba en dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, el oji-azul despertó más temprano de lo normal al no sentir la presencia del otro. Bajo a la sala con pereza, para encontrarse con Arthur cocinando algo que a simple vista no tenia forma. Suspiro de forma audible, ya sabía lo que venía después. Se sentó en la mesa esperando a que Arthur le sirviera.

—Espero que te guste, cocine viendo la receta— le dijo el de ojos verdes quitándole importancia a sus palabras, pero por dentro se moría de nervios de saber la opinión del oji-azul

La cara que hizo América al probar sus scones no le gusto para nada, así que prefirió ahorrarse una humillación y le arrebato el plato.

— ¡NO TE DARE NADA!— grito cuando vio las intenciones de Alfred de quitarle el plato

—Pero todavía no he dicho nada— replico el rubio oji-azul tratando de reconfortar a su novio que se veía algo triste con su reacción. Al ver que no cedía le arrebató uno de lo que parecía ser un pan y empezó a comerlo

— ¿Al?— exclamo extrañado el inglés

—…Sabe horrible— esa frase mato todo el sentimiento que Arthur hubiese tenido en ese momento

— ¡ENTONCES NO LO COMAS!— volvió a gritar con un pequeño sonrojo y lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos.

_Si tan solo supieras que tu eres la única persona que me importa en este mundo, seguro ya lo dedujiste, ¿yo soy para ti el único en el mundo? Espero que sí, porque no quiero que voltees a ver a nadie más. _

_Caminamos tranquilos por la ciudad, yo no presto mucha atención al camino total ya me lo sé de memoria. De improviso siento tus brazos rodearme y mis mejillas arder al darme cuenta de que la gente nos mira, volteo a ver tu cara y tu solo miras a un lado tratando de ocultar el leve color rosa que aparece en tu cara. Alegas que es peligroso caminar por las calles y te volteas para seguir tu camino. Sé que también te cuesta decir lo que sientes, sonrío sin que te des cuenta y te abrazo, además ¿No es más peligroso estar contigo? _


End file.
